The Fourth Mrs Rossi
by Shirley Kil
Summary: When a quiet stranger reaches out to Emily & JJ, David Rossi finds him self caught up in a web of international espionage.
1. Chapter 1

The 4th Mrs. Rossi

Chapter One

Anna Lewis crossed her legs – then uncrossed them. She took a deep breath and released it slowly, rotating her shoulders as she did.

Last night hadn't been an easy one.

Today wasn't looking too good either.

If she played her cards right, she shook her head. Everything _**had**_ to go like clockwork. Each step had to go just as she had planned.

It had taken all the courage she could gather to walk into Interpol's London office and ask for the one person who could help her.

As if she'd been reading her mind, Emily Prentiss walked into the room.

Anna stood. The woman in front of her was breathtakingly beautiful. Her ivory skin and dark hair accented her deep-brown eyes, and her figure wouldn't be out-of-place on a Paris runway.

Her smile was warm and welcoming, and her voice confident, "I'm Emily Prentiss," she put out her hand, "How can I help you Ms. Lewis?"

Anna took her hand, holding it tight. Anyone watching from one of the many hidden cameras in the room would dismiss the gesture as a warm and welcoming act. She eased the jump drive she pulled from her jacket pocket earlier and slipped it into Emily's hand.

Emily looked at her, puzzled but recognized the concealed gesture.

"I'm sorry Ms. Prentiss, I had hoped we would get to talk." Anna glanced at the large glass window. Someone at the complex across the street had eye's on her. The small red laser dot from their high-powered rifle danced across their hands.

Anna jerked the young woman to the floor just as glass shattered around them.

"What the hell?" Prentiss pulled her weapon from beneath her jacket.

Anna covered her head with her hands. "That was a warning Ms. Prentiss."

Another shot zipped by them.

"And that?"

"That one is buying the shooter some time." She answered.

Plan A had been to deliver the jump drive and leave before she put anyone else in danger. She closed her eyes and counted off five seconds.

No shot.

Anna stood and began brushing off the glass fragments.

Emily yelled, "Get down! Are you crazy? We don't know where the shooter is."

Anna held out her hand to help the young women up.

Emily stared at it.

Anna nodded, and reached out for her.

Emily Prentiss took her hand as Anna pulled her up. "The shooter was using the tenth floor of that building," Anna pointed to the building across the street. "You won't find much, no shell casings and no fingerprint, just a window with a circle of glass cut out – large enough for the high-powered rifle end to push through."

Just then, twenty Interpol agents stormed into the room, ordering her to raise her hands and not move.

Anna did as she was told.

"How do you know that?" Emily asked.

She nodded at the jump drive clutched in her hand. "Open my gift Emily – open it and then come see me."

The agents cuffed her and pushed her out of the room. Anna prayed the interrogation wouldn't take long, and Interpol would find a nice jail cell for her. It would take Emily Prentiss at least twenty-four hours to read the information on the drive. Maybe – just maybe she could get a good night sleep, before the London office put her on a plane to America.

She closed her eyes and prayed. Whether she liked it or not, plan B was now in motion. She hoped everything she'd been able to find out about Emily Prentiss was indeed true and that somehow the head of London's Interpol gateway office still maintained a close relationship with Jenifer Jareau.


	2. Chapter 2

The 4th Mrs. Rossi

Chapter Two

"Is this your first visit to the U.S.?" Prentiss asked.

The data on the jump drive was enough to send them both to Virginia. Emily had insisted she accompany her on the trip to meet Jennifer.

Anna smiled. She'd been living abroad for so long, she had adopted the English accent. "I was born in Opelika, Alabama. My father was career military, Ms. Prent…Emily." After the debriefing Emily had insisted she call her by her first name.

Emily fell silent for a long moment. Taking a deep breath she gave her a small smile, "Yeah, my Mom was an ambassador – so I understand about shuffling from place to place." She parked the SUV and the two women made their way through the gathering tours.

Anna had insisted on meeting Jenifer Jareau at Arlington. She followed a path past several of the more notable graves until she found the row of white markers she was looking for.

Stopping, she placed a single rose on the stone marker of PFC Palmer Lewis. Her family tree shared more than a gene pool in common. There wasn't a branch that didn't have someone who served their country. She continued down the row of white markers until she found Maj. Anthony Lewis. Her father and grand-father had been her whole world.

Emily waited at the path for Jenifer while Anna paid her respects.

A movement caught her eye and she turned to see a man placing a bouquet of forget-me-nots on a stone not far from her.

She tried not to stare, but the grief and reverence he gave to his loved one was so compelling. She watched as he knelt and placed the delicate flowers against the stone and slowly ran his fingers over the name etched there. He lifted his face towards the heavens for a brief moment, crossed himself and stood.

He turned and Anna blushed as their eyes met. It was a moment where time seemed to pause, a brief flicker of a shared loss. A bonding of grief and gratuity that existed between the life that was and those left behind.

And then it was gone.

He looked past her to her companions, and made his way towards them, but not before acknowledging her with a brief nod.

"Emily!"

Anna watched as he grabbed her in a ferocious hug.

"What are you doing here, and how long are you staying?"

Anna joined the group.

Emily motioned towards her, "JJ, Rossi – this is Anna Lewis."

Anna watched as recognition washed over the handsome man's face.

"Anna Lewis? Anna Lewis the writer? That Anna Lewis?" He asked.

"And you're David Rossi. Writer, FBI agent and former Sergeant Major of the US Marines." She answered, smiling.

He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned, "Guilty."

JJ and Emily shared an astonished look, before JJ asked, "You two know each other?"

"Not officially, no." Anna told them.

"By reputation only." Rossi added.

Emily shook her head in disbelief, "You're a writer?"

"Not just any writer," David began, "Ms. Lewis is a nine time Edgar Award winner, a four time Agatha winner and…"

Anna held up her hand to stop him, "Please," his enthusiasm was charming, but writing a _good_ book had always been more important to her than her awards. "If you don't I'll have to begin a list of your accomplishments." She glanced at her watch, "And that, from what I'm told, would take all night."

He laughed and offered her his hand, "Okay, a truce then."

Anna felt a jolt of desire shoot up her arm as she accepted his handshake.

David Rossi wasn't part of her plan – she had no room for him in this mission.

Or did she?


	3. Chapter 3

The 4th Mrs. Rossi

Chapter Three

"Espionage."

Anna nodded.

"Tell me how you got a hold of this?" Emily asked holding up the jump drive.

"I was in France, doing research for my next book. A concierge service dropped off a package, I thought…" Anna took a deep breath and released it. "My editor had left word that she would drop off the edits for my book. I thought the package was…." She held her breath hoping the simple excuse sounded plausible.

She stood and walked towards the door of the BAU conference room, before turning to face them. "You can imagine my surprise when I opened it."

The one they called Garcia sat up, "You opened it?"

Anna nodded.

"Why, what's wrong?" Rossi asked.

Garcia took a quick breath and began, "The moment she opened it, whoever created this drive," she held it up, "knew exactly who had it and where they were."

Anna rubbed her arms, "They've been following me ever since." She sat down, dropping her head into her hands, "I'm sorry, I just didn't know what else to do. " She turned to Emily, "Your name is on the drive, so I came to the London office in hopes that you might be able to help me."

"And your visit here?"

Anna looked into the warm brown eyes of David Rossi. "The disk is encrypted with certain…" she turned to Garcia, "Certain codes from the BSS."

"The BSS?" Morgan asked.

"Holy crap on a saltine!" Garcia sat back in her chair taking in what Anna had said.

Anna nodded at the young man. "Yes Agent Morgan. The BSS – or otherwise known as the Black Screen Society."

"Care to elaborate?" Hotch asked.

"The BSS is a society of highly skilled computer hackers."

Garcia nodded, "What she said. These guys are crazy scary good."

"Come on Baby Girl, they can't be better than you." Morgan teased.

Garcia smiled, "Oh Chocolate Thunder if that were only true." She turned her attention to Anna. "They work from the black screen."

"Black screen?" JJ asked.

"Have you ever had your laptop or smart phone take just a little too long to boot up?" Anna began, "Or notice the slightest distortion from while online? Ever had a black box pop up and tell you to start your computer in 'safe' mode?"

"You're telling me there is a group of people monitoring every keystroke made?" Hotch asked.

Anna shook her head, "No Agent Hotchner, I'm telling you that every keystroke made is sent to a large database that sifts through them. Filing each into their perspective categories, with no stroke ever wiped away. Think of the implications. Bank accounts, health records, codes for nuclear weapons, black op missions…"

Rossi shook his head, "Remind me to invest in a typewriter for my next novel."


End file.
